Dimensions- Book 3: Searching (Abandoned)
by DrWhovianist
Summary: A year and 3 months after the Reality Games, Via and the gang are back! But with trouble brewing in the jungles with a wild cult on the loose, they're all thrown into a mission when Sky Army decides to take action. Things are looking hairy for Via and her friends as Sky Army is preparing for battle. And what happens when hope goes missing? Well, you keep on Searching.
1. Voyage

"Alright class, so can anyone recap what we learned today?"

A few hands raised out of the anxious group of students, waiting for the school day to soon be over.

"Yes Shawn," the teacher calls out to the class.

"We learned how to write down observations and track data!"

"Very good! Now, I know you all want to get to Sword Mastery class with but-"

"Ms Canadian," A voice calls from the back.

"Yes Craig," the teacher asks, a little annoyed.

"Is Mr Canadian your boyfriend?"

"Craig! That is not something you ask your teacher! And to clarify, no he is not my 'boyfriend' he is my brother. Now, continuing with what I was saying earlier, I hope you all kept those Potions books Seto gave you at the beginning of the year, because tomorrow you'll need to bring those in as we're going to be starting a new potions unit with Seto tomorrow! Class dismissed!"

The teacher watched as all the young children filed out of the classroom. She looks at the doorway, expecting the last science class of the day to come in, but instead sees none but Ty standing in the doorway, a dead-serious look on his face.

"Sky called a meeting. The last class of the day is cancelled. He needs all of us in the meeting room. _Now._"

**.xXXx.**

Everyone was sat around the meeting table. No smiles like usual meetings. Everything was dead serious. Though things looked pretty odd since the new recruits like Kenzie and Jen were in the room. Jen had swapped up her clothes and now wore a black hoodie with red trimming and red shorts and black boots. She also had two of her friends from the Isles with her, Ninja and Ray. Ninja had blonde hair with blue tips and wore a white tanktop with light green trims, black shorts with green chains, and black boots and had green eyes. Ray had brown hair and eyes and wore a white hoodie with light blue edges with denim shorts and white and black sneakers. Sky started speaking as the last people walked in.

"So you may be wondering why I called you here," People around the room started nodding.

"As Sky Army we are looking to help those who need a hand. And that is what this is about today," He pulled down a map that I recognized as the jungles on the coast. "Things have been peaceful for a year since we got lost." The lot of us who got warped into Reality rolled our eyes in memory. "But know things have changed. A group of bandits have been terrorizing the villages and tribes out there, and they have come to us asking for help."

Jerome shot up, "Well what are we waiting for, let's kick their a-!"

"Jerome, you may want to assess the situation before you jump into our tactics," Sky interrupted. "These bandits have been described as rather 'inhuman'. They wear nothing but black and attack at night. They are said to have been heard during the night but only as ear-splitting shrieks. They don't kill in masses, but when there is a murder, it's to say the least, very gruesome. Their methods of killing usually involve dropping victims from high distances, sneak attacks, or murder if they have enough time and cover"

"Well, I'm still up for the task," Jerome states as he stands up.

"I don't want to charge into battle without a survey of the area though," Sky says. "So we're going to need volunteers to go. I have certain positions that need to be filled. Also, you'll have to be a good climber and not be afraid of heights because the mission leaves in a week." I could feel Sky looking straight at me.

"I don't even have to be asked," I said bluntly. Anyone with wings for this mission was an obvious,

"Good, because you're going to go anyway as mission leader." My eyes shot up to him. "But I've only been here about year!"

"But I need our team leader to have one less way of being killed. Okay, we also need a medic, mapper, strategist, navigator, and about 10 guards to go with you."

Hands were raised and eventually we came to the conclusion that one of the generals that works with Seto, Ant, would be out medic, Bonks our mapper, Ty our strategist, and a recruit named Sunni would be out navigator. Jerome, Ssundee, Jacob, Kenzie, Jen, Ninja, Ray, and a few of our recruits would be our guards.

"Well, start getting ready, because you all leave in a week."

I stroked the black mane of my steed for the mission, Fish. Yes, a silver and white speckled horse named Fish. It was Kermit's old horse, and he had named it that to get on Husky's nerves. And I was stuck with Fish, possibly one of the most annoying horses on earth. And I don't like riding horses anyways, I prefer the freedom of flying, but Sky wanted to make sure I don't injure my wing before we reached the jungle so I could still fly in case anything happened. I buckled the saddle bag onto Fish and did a quick glance over my stuff, making sure I had some sort of weapon on me and anything necessary to survive, and hopped onto my steed and looked at the group, waiting for a signal to go. They just looked at me.  
"Remember, you're the leader of the mission, you give the commands," stated Ty. I shook my head in embarrassment. "Right," I stated. "So, everyone has done quadruple checks over their supplies, right?"

"Check," the whole group responded.  
"And you remember the objective of this mission?"

"To scout out the area for battle strategies, but not for an actual attack."

"Okay, and I just want to do a check to make sure everyone has everything. Ant, medical supplies?"

"Yep."

"Bonks, paper, ink, pencils, erasers, and rulers?"

"Check!"

"Ty, paper, planning board and pieces?"

"Right here!"

"Sunni, compasses and maps?"

"Got e'm!"

"Good! And guards, you all have your weapons, armor, and survival tools? And you have your assigned team member?"

"Right on!"

"Well then team, let's get rolling!" I spurred Fish on the side and we started off on our journey.

**.xXXx.**

**Hello again my wonderful audience! Welcome back to the Dimensionals series after such a long wait! Again, I apologize for the waits, but I am a student getting ready for highschool, and my life has been getting very busy lately! But I strived to update today for Kenzie, who's birthday was just last week, so happy birthday to you my awesome friend! Well, who else is pumped about this new story because I sure am! All promised OCs will be showing up in this story! I also have a lot of really awesome plans from this story! I also just realized, that it's about the Reality Games' second year anniversary, so I plan to update more to make sure this series can move along! But I also want to make a quick announcement that I made before, but I'm not sure if everyone read. I just want to say this to the reviewers, but please, please, PLEASE don't write reviews correcting my grammar or spelling mistakes. I know I make small errors, but it doesn't help my story if I just have comments about small spelling errors. But still feel free to leave _constructive_ criticism in the comments, that's what really helps me with my writing and with what you guys really want to see. Anyways guys, that's all for now, and I should be seeing you in the next chapter that's coming out today or tomorrow! And with that...**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

_Crash!_ A bright flash of light blinded me.

"Okay guys, let's go slowly, and even though it's dangerous, we're headed for the jungle because the village isn't too far from here!"

My team nodded in response to me. Even with my rain jacket over me, my hair was still plastered to my face. Fish seemed to be enjoying it to the most though. Guess he was trying to live up to his name? Then again, it hadn't rained in all the 2 days we'd been traveling, and it was freaking hot. We travelled for about a half-hour longer, and soon we were at the entrance to the jungle. I squinted with the wind in my eyes, but I looked up to see the tall, looming trees of the jungle.

"Well gang, let's find this village."

It took us about 2 hours to get to the village, and there was still a thunderstorm looming overhead. First it looked like almost nothing was there, and I was getting frustrated because, that's where the map said it was. We were about to go looking somewhere else until we heard someone say,

"Hey! Up here!" We all looked up to see a woman in wooden armor, standing on a branch, high up on the tree.

"Are you coming to visit the village? Because visiting here is now a risk."

"No, we're the reinforcement team from Sky Army," I shouted back up to her.

"Oh," she said excitedly as she swung down from the tree with incredible grace. "The name's Cliff. So you're the reinforcements? Because you look a little bit young..."

"Well, we're here to assess the area and plot strategies. The actual reinforcements will be much bigger than this. And I may be young, but I'm much older in experience." I unfolded my wings, just to make a statement. And of course, like almost everyone, she jumped back a little. So did Peter, but that's because I almost whacked him in the face with my right wing, and trust me, even a little tap isn't fun to be hit by.

"O-ohkay...," Cliff said uncertainly as she looked at my wings. "Well, I better tell the village you're here! Well, follow me!"  
And with that she pushed back some leaves to reveal a lift, big enough for a horse. We got our horses up, one by one. Then we took the route she showed us up to the treetop village.


	3. Downward Spiral

"This is bad, this is bad, this is sooooooo bad..." I muttered as I spurred Barley on across the last stretch of the woods that led up to Sky Army's base. The rest of the group was following behind me.

"Jacob, we know this is bad. Let's just get back to the base and try and find out how we can fix this," Jerome stated back to me, a serious look on his face of "calm down." I took a shaky breath in and ran Barley through the gates to Sky Army.

I was holding a quick meeting with the remaining generals and friends of mine who weren't on the mission, just arranging substitutes for the students at Sky Army. Ever since a lot of families had come in, we had a lot more kids, and they needed to have an education, so we had some of the generals as part-time teachers.

"So, Mitch, everything with the swords class is going alright, even without Jerome there?"

"A-okay! Everyone's doing great!"

"Great," I replied to him. "Seto how about science cla-" I paused. I heard recruits at the gate shouting "Gangway!" Everyone else must've heard it too, because we were all glancing at the window.

"What's going on," said Husky with curiosity.

"Someone injured? Sky, I'll go down and check it out" asked Seto with concern as he was getting ready to get out of his seat.

"No, it must be something else. Though I wonder what exac-" And then my question was answered.

_BAM!_ The doors to the meeting room were burst open. The whole team from the survey mission were standing right in the doorway to the room, out of breath, but still dead-serious.

"You're back early," stated Mitch, looking curiously at them. Sheep stood up.

"What's going on? That mission ended too early. Did the village get invaded?"

"No, worse," Jacob said shakily. "Via's gone."


	4. Search and Rescue

What do you mean, 'She's Gone," I asked them.

"I don't remember exactly what happened," Jacob replied, still very nervous. "But I was on guard duty for the cabin, and the next thing I knew, I felt something whack my head, and I blacked out. I get up a few seconds later and I saw a few guys in some sort of enderman costume or something, carrying off Via down to the ground. I ran after them, even though they were shooting at me, but they pretty much vanished. We sent out a search and rescue mission, but after a day of searching, we still couldn't find her, so we decided it would be best to come back here to get help. The jungle folk are still out there looking for her."

I sighed in frustration. This was not good at all. Not only was I concerned for Via's safety, but I was also worried on what they might do with an avian-ender hybrid.

"Wait-," Seto said, an idea probably popping into his head at the moment, which I was relieved for. "Jacob, you said some sort of enderman costume, right?"

"Yeah. All held pistols. Black clothing. Black boots, gloves, shirt, pants, and cloak. Most of them seemed to have black hair, and all of them had some sort of head band with purple eyes on them and a black handkerchief."

"End Mophia," Seto said.

"Ender Mophia," Mitch asked with concern for his sister.

"Yeah. They were a cult long before any of us were born. They committed to a lot of... let's just leave it to terrible crimes. Eventually law enforcement caught up to them and stopped them. They always said they were committing their lives to 'The Dragon Below'."

"Jeez, that doesn't sound good," exclaimed Husky.

"No it isn't," said Seto seriously. "But it also makes our enemy easier to take down, because those are most likely the group terrorizing the village. And they usually work for a boss, or whoever's in charge around there, which tends to vary a lot. And I will say- they _don't_ like ender-human hybrids. They think of them as impure." Mitch immediately stood up and slammed his hand down on the table.

"She's probably dead by now, then!"

"Calm down Mitch," I said calmly. "There's a chance she isn't dead."

"Actually, a really good chance," said Seto. "They think ender hybrids deserve a long a painful death. So they torture them in the most prolonged way they can."

"And that is," questioned Bonks.

"Removing the Ender Pearls. They don't die straight away. It slowly kills them and within about 3 weeks they'll be dead."

"What," Sheep questioned. "So all these years Via's had one of those things in her."

"Yeah," answered Ant. "Right around the chest."

"Wait-" said Ty, "The village people mentioned that their ender sorcerers and hybrids were disappearing one by one."

"That must mean they're probably trying to rid the world of them!" exclaimed Peter. "We need to get a search party together- pronto!"

"Well, it's going to need to be a voyage to the End, as that's where they all reside."

"I'm in," Sheep, Jacob, Peter, Ray, Jen, Ray, Ninja, Sunni, and Mitch immediately all said at once.

"That'd be a good decision," I said back to them. "Seto, I want you on this trip." I was reluctant to make that decision as, believe it or not, Kenzie asked Seto if she could get an apprenticeship with him, and he said yes. She's been in his apprenticeship for about 4 months now, and she's at the point where she isn't blowing things up, but I was still a bit reluctant to leave her here with Ant. Plus she's become really good friends with Via. "

"Bonks, I also want you on the mission, because I need someone who can fly." She nodded and joined the group that was gathering in the corner.

"Okay, I think that's everyone who needs to be on the mission from here. I want you all on the way to go to the jungle and see if there is anyone from the village that wants to go. But if they don't look like they're in fighting shape, don't take them. Just get whatever you need right now, get some rest, grab your horses, and get going ASAP tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sky." The mission squad replied, and then they walked off to go get ready.


End file.
